The goals of this project are to determine the applicability of personal computer-based systems in research laboratories, to assemble such systems, and to test them in laboratory investigations. Because the technological advances in microcomputer architecture are occurring so rapidly, the peripheral equipment and software needed for laboratory applications continue to appear on the market in explosive fashion. The evaluation and selection of available, useful equipment and software for the development of microcomputer-based laboratory systems are undertaken in this project.